It can't be
by Azelma Thenard
Summary: Tobias' life before he joined Dauntless. How did Marcus treat him? A few snapshots in Abnegation
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent**

**Tobias' POV:**

I look at the blue statue I keep hidden in my wardrobe away from the prying eyes of my Father, Marcus. My Mother died years ago leaving me alone with my torturer. I think to myself as I get changed into an old grey shirt and slacks. For two years I have been training myself for the Choosing Ceremony. My Aptitude test is today so I am still not completely sure which faction I belong too. I am not honest enough for Candor, nor am I clever enough for Erudite. I have never really liked Amity since they are too calm, peaceful. I have always admired Dauntless with their brash actions and extreme views. Because I have made this judgement about myself I have started training myself to get strong. (Everyone knows how harsh Dauntless initiation is) I can run because, like it or not, I have been running all my life. I pick up two of my heaviest books and lifting them like weights. In the beginning I could only life the book ten times on each arm but slowly I improved so know I stop counting and just do it until my arms ache.

An hour later I have a shower and go downstairs to face Marcus. Yay.

"Aptitude test today."

"So?"

"Don't use that tone with me." I immediately shut up.

"So," he begins as if he never mentioned the previous insult, "What faction?"

"I don't know." I get up and leave the room smiling at the small rebellious action I just committed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Divergent**

_I get on the bus after having my aptitude test and half a day at school. I am Divergent. What's Divergent? _

I ignore the nagging feeling at the back of my mind as I try to focus on tomorrow. The Choosing Ceremony. I will choose Dauntless. Where no Cowards are. I will survive initiation. I will get a life and I will leave my Father behind. Then a new though pops into my head. _I am leaving Abnegation to escape my Father. I am joining Dauntless where there are no Cowards. But leaving my Father is an act of Cowardice._ I look up to find a girl staring at me. Like me she is Abnegation clothes. Like me she has a Father who is a government official. Like me she has a fixed resolve in her eyes. A brave one. Her eyes flit away when I look at her. Her blonde hair falls around her shoulders softening the harsh edges on her face. She had a brave yet clumsy posture and she has a small figure hidden behind baggy clothes. Her brother stands next to her after just offering his seat to a small Erudite man.

When I get home Marcus waits for me when I walk into the living room. Before either of us can say a word he grabs my arm and drags me up to the bathroom- where old horrors and memories flood back to me. Where Marcus beats me because he can wash the blood down.

"This is for your own good." He pushes my shoulder down and grabs the belt. It curls around my arm. A burning sensation rushes from the contact point. I grit my teeth.

"I'm leaving Abnegation because of you and there is nothing else you can do!" I snarl and run down the stairs but when I get to the door I open it slowly so not to draw attention to myself. I leave the house silently and sit down on the curb outside. I stretch my legs out in front of me. I'm not alone and I look up to see the girl from the bus 2 feet away from me. This time she does not look away.

"You ran down the stairs. Why?" She asks sitting down next to me her legs several inches shorter. I consider telling this girl everything as I will be gone tomorrow. I decide against it.

"Just one of my fears."

"Oh." We sit in silence till another blonde girl calls her over. Her name is Beatrice. _Beatrice- Bringer of Joy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you year-without-rain for the review. Keep the comments coming!**

I wake up late the next morning. Of course. Marcus wasn't going to wake me up. I am abandoning him and I will be seen as a traitor. Even though he is meant to be the selfless. _Faction before Blood, _I repeat to myself. It helps and I start to feel calmer. I smile to myself as I pick up the small statue and run my nail along the blue glass. I put it on my desk before I leave as another sign of why I left him. And another sign of who I am. Brave. Dauntless. Free.

As I walk downstairs Marcus isn't there. He must already be at the Hub. I make myself scrambled eggs and leave everything a mess. I won't come back here after the choosing ceremony. I decide to say goodbye to the house. I go into each room and open the doors and all the windows. I smile to myself at the noise it makes. The wind flapping in. I don't go into the bathroom- to many memories.

I leave and get onto the bus. The girl, Beatrice, is there again this time with all her family. I think about this girls Choosing Ceremony. Something tells me she will stay, she fits into Abnegation apart from the resolve in her eyes. This keeps me distracted all the way to the Hub where we stand around the room. My eyes find Marcus' and I tell myself not to look away, _not to look away. I am Dauntless, I am braver than him. _

I don't remember much. I don't concentrate on the new batch of initiates. Occasionally I hear boos and cheers from different Factions. Then I hear something, my name I think but I don't react. My daze broken, I wait for my name to be called. They call it again I walk towards the bowls and cut my hand over the Dauntless bowl. I don't hesitate. Then Abnegation begins to mutter and Dauntless cheer. All thatI can muster up over the noise is- _**Now I have to survive initiation. **_

**Thank-you everyone who has read, reviewed or favourite this but I am currently stuck on what to write, if anyone has any ideas they would be greatly appreciate it. Thanks x**


End file.
